Strange Happenings
by BlueBully
Summary: Kurt wakes up one morning to find his teammates are different than he remembers. Will he wake up from this nightmare? M/M Tickle Fic


**Lots of M/M tickling in this. Warning for a few swear words.**

Kurt yawned as he sat up in his bed and stretched his arms up over his head. Ah, another beautiful day at the Xavier Institute! The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there had been no alerts from the Professor of any impending danger. It was too perfect! Climbing out of bed he whistled to himself as he got dressed and began planning his rounds for the day. His usuals were on his list to whom he would spread the joy of laughter. Some of them may put up a fight and some of them wouldn't, but that was all part of the fun for the fuzzy Elf. He'd found that his teammates were in a much better mood after breakfast so he'd wait until then to grant them the pleasure of his company. For now he'd just head down the hall to the washroom to clean up a bit. He'd have to look his best and cutest after all to sway his victi...er, clients. He continued his upbeat whistling as he left his room and practically began skipping down the hallway to the bathroom. Hopefully the women of the mansion were not hogging it at that moment. As he was walking past the Ice Man's room he had to pause when he heard a commotion coming from within. Curiosity getting the better of him he snuck over to the door and slowly opened it a crack so he could peek inside. The sight was shocking to him.

"Forge! Please! No more! Why do you have to be such a bully? I'm going to tell the Professor!" Bobby cried as he attempted to flee before Forge charged him, tackling him onto the floor. The normally quiet and reserved man was grinning like a maniac as he held Bobby to the ground and straddled him. Ice Man was begging like his life depended on it.  
"Please! Please please please! Don't do it! I can't take it! You'll kill me!" Forge just chuckled as he leaned over him and used his cybernetic arm to pin Bobby's arms over his head.  
"Don't act like you don't like it," he smirked as he began his assault; Bobby letting out an ear-piercing shriek. Kurt was about to rush in to defend his friend, but then he realized with utter surprise what Forge was doing to him.  
"Help! Hehehehelp! Hahahahahahaahaha! Someohohohone! HELP!" Bobby was laughing hysterically, unable to break free as Forge mercilessly tickled his sides; tickling up to his chest and back down to his stomach.

Kurt watched for a moment more before grinning as he stepped into the room.  
"Forge, I did not know you had it in you," he spoke as Forge stopped tickling his victim for the moment and glanced back at him.  
"Kurt, so nice of you to join us. I see you decided to give yourself up willingly this time," Forge chuckled and released a red-faced Bobby who quickly ran past Kurt out of the room.  
"Thanks, Kurt! Good luck!" Forge then got up to face the fuzzy Elf.  
"Are you ready for your daily dose of laughter? Don't resist like you normally do. You'll only make it worse for yourself," he grinned evilly as he approached with wiggling fingers. Kurt was stunned. Forge was threatening HIM with tickling? That was absurd! Their roles were supposed to be reversed! Still, the look Forge was giving him was very unnerving and had him backing up towards the door.

"Mein freund, are you feeling well? I'm the one who's supposed to tickle everyone around here." That had the mechanic pause as he laughed out loud.  
"Pfft! You? I think you are the one who is not feeling well. You know you're my favorite victim. Now come on, Kurtie, and hold still," Forge got within feet of him and lunged, but Kurt was luckily able to teleport just in time. He found himself in the hallway as he dropped to all fours and began to run as fast as he could manage.  
"You can run, but you can't hide!" He heard Forge's voice echo from down the hall. He couldn't believe he was actually running from one of the normally most gentle guys in the mansion. And for the reason that the man had threatened him with being tickled. And Bobby. He'd never seen him look like that. Sure he would beg and try to get away as a reflex, but today he seemed very frantic and desperate. Kurt wondered what had gotten into the two of them. Still his desire to tickle someone had gone unsatisfied. He decided to search for a man who never disappointed him when it came to tickling. Hank. He knew Hank would most likely be tinkering with something in his lab right about now, but he was usually more than happy to take a little break with Kurt to wind down.

Kurt galloped off down into the basement to Hank's lab, eager for some play time with the Beast. They always had such fun together with their mutual love of their roles during their tickle fights. Kurt arrived to find Hank hunched over a table as he looked into a microscope, lifting his head every few moments to take notes. Kurt happily strode over to stand beside him with a swish of his tail.  
"Good morning, Hank."  
"Good morning, Kurt." He said kind of flatly, but Kurt just brushed it off as nothing.  
"You sure look like you are working hard," the Elf tried to hint.  
"Yes, I am. And this is very important so please, keep the noise down." Hank didn't seem to be getting it so Kurt decided to try a different approach.  
"Are you sure you couldn't use a break right about now?" Hank huffed a little.

"No. Now is there something I can help you with? This experiment requires my full concentration," Hank asked as Kurt moved behind him.  
"Actually, there is," and with that Kurt's fingers were playfully wiggling into Hank's furry armpits. Hank immediately straightened up with a yelp and grabbed Kurt's hands, pushing them away from his body.  
"Kurt! Do not do that! You know how I feel about it!" Beast growled in anger as Kurt backed off in confusion.  
"Wh...What? What do you mean? You love being tickled." Hank snorted and narrowed his eyes at him.  
"That's preposterous! I do not have time for such childish things! Now please leave, I am very busy." Kurt stared at him for a moment in shock. Hank was joking. He had to be. He then broke out into a grin.  
"Haha, that was a good joke, Hank. You really had me going for a minute there. Now come on, lets get you laughing," he reached for Hank's ribs, but at that moment Beast turned around and let out the loudest roar he could manage right into Kurt's face.

The Elf stumbled back from the force of it, falling onto his butt and staring up at the furious Beast. His chest heaved as he snarled down at Kurt, lifting him up by the front of his shirt.  
"I am not going to tell you again, Kurt. Leave. Now. And if you try any of that nonsense again I will make sure you regret it," Hank growled as he released his hold and dropped Kurt back onto the ground, turning to get back to his work. Kurt stared wide-eyed as he quickly scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could for the exit. Kurt was so confused with what was going on around here. Forge was the tickler in the mansion now. And a mean one at that. Bobby was terrified of being tickled. Hank absolutely hated being tickled. What was going on? It was like a bad Twilight Zone in the mansion today. Everyone seemed to be completely opposite from their usual selves. Something had to be normal though or else Kurt was going to have a panic attack. Logan! He was always good for some tickling fun. Kurt smiled as he eagerly took off running around the mansion looking for him.

It didn't take long to find him, relaxing on his bed in his room. And barefoot! Kurt was in luck! Logan always had some good reactions to being tickled, especially when it came to his feet. Stealthily Kurt crawled along the floor, not risking a teleport until he was in the right position. He got right up to the edge of Logan's bed, undetected by the feral man who was distracted by the television he was watching. With a quick teleport, he appeared on Logan's chest as Logan jumped slightly and looked at him in shock.  
"Kurt! What the...?!"  
"Surprise, mein freund!" Kurt grinned as his fingers began digging into Logan's ribs. Logan growled after a moment; his expression changing to one of mere annoyance as he pushed his friend aside.  
"Hey, get outta the way. Yer blockin' the damn tv."

Kurt's face fell when he saw no reaction from him, scrambling back up to go for Logan's belly. Wolverine growled even louder.  
"Dammit, Kurt! I'm tryin' to watch this!" He shoved Kurt off the bed this time with not even a hint of a smile or twitch of his muscles from the fuzzy one's actions. Kurt was beginning to get desperate.  
"Now you've asked for it!" He shouted as he dove for his friend's feet and quickly began scratching underneath his toes, knowing that was normally his weak spot. Logan's feet remained perfectly still as he watched with a glare before clearing his throat.  
"Uh, Kurt? What the Hell are ya doin'?"  
"I know you want to laugh! Stop holding back! Laugh!" Kurt yelled while threading his tail between Logan's toes and tickling his arches. Wolverine just rolled his eyes as he scratched at his hairy jawline.

"C'mon, Kurt. Ya know I ain't ticklish. But if ya wanna keep touchin' my feet then how 'bout a massage while yer down there?" The man teased with a smirk as Kurt slowly got up and began backing away.  
"No. Not you too, Logan." Wolverine stared back at him and raised a brow.  
"Elf, are ya ok? Yer actin' really weird," he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up to move towards Kurt, who suddenly began to feel dizzy. Overwhelmed by all the extreme change that he'd experienced today he collapsed to the floor in the wake of fainting. Logan was immediately at his side, shaking him and yelling.  
"Kurt?! Kurt, get up! What's goin' on?! Wake up! Wake up!" Kurt's eyes rolled around in their sockets before he was unable to keep them from shutting, finally passing out. Though strangely he could still hear Logan's voice shouting at him.

"Kurt, dammit! Wake up! Kurt!"  
Kurt's eyes shot open as he sat up at lightning speed, Logan jumping back to avoid a head-on-head impact; more for Kurt's safety than his own.  
"Are ya alright, Elf?" Logan asked, standing over him in his sleepwear of sweat pants and a wifebeater; deep concern on his face. Kurt blinked as he looked around and found that he was sitting in his own bed in his room.  
"Huh? Logan? What happened?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.  
"Ya were makin' some weird whimperin' noises in yer sleep. I was passin' by yer room an' heard it all. Have a nightmare?" Logan sat on the edge of the bed, putting a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.  
"Ja...Ja, I guess I did. It was awful," Kurt shook his head, looking down at his hands.

"It's okay, Elf. Just know it wasn't real, alright? Nothin' to worry about," he smiled, hearing Kurt's heartbeat start to slow down from the rapid pace it had been beating moments ago. Kurt still wasn't sure though. Had it really all been a dream? He had to know or it was going to drive him crazy all day.  
"Logan, can I ask you a serious question?"  
"Uh, I guess. What?" Logan raised a brow.  
"I just need to know. Are...Are you ticklish?" Logan growled and immediately stood up, moving back a little.  
"Seriously? Ya just woke up an' yer already thinkin' 'bout ticklin' me?" Kurt perked up slightly.  
"So...you are?" Logan sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest in reflex.  
"C'mon man, it's too early to be messin' with me."

"Please! Just answer the question!" Kurt looked at him with desperation in his eyes as Logan threw his hands up in the air.  
"Oh, fer cryin' out...Yes! I'm ticklish like freakin' Hell! Are ya happy now?!" He growled in frustration while Kurt still looked at him strangely.  
"Almost...but I think a demonstration would be the real confirmation that I need," Kurt smiled a little as he slowly got up on all fours on his bed, looking to pounce. Logan grimaced and began to back up with his hands out in front of him.  
"What?! No, ya don't! Ya already know how ticklish I am! Stop playin' around!" Logan yelled, but as Kurt continued to creep closer he turned to make a run for it, even though he knew it was futile. With a quick teleport, Kurt appeared in front of him causing Logan to put on the brakes to halt the impending collision. A second later Kurt had tackled him with his fingers wriggling deep into the larger man's armpits before they even hit the floor. Logan exploded into laughter and squirming as he clutched his arms tightly to his sides in useless defense.

"Ahahahahahaha! Elf, no! Quihihihit it! Ohohohahahaha, not thehehehehere!" Kurt smiled widely at seeing his friend's reactions. It had to have been a dream, but he had to be sure. He tested out Logan's ribs, belly, and hips, finding that he was quite responsive to them all before finally pulling back to let him recover. Logan panted as he lay on his back, gazing up at his friend with his arms still covering his body protectively.  
"Are ya...satisfied...now?"  
"Sorry, mein freund. It's just in my nightmare you weren't ticklish and I wanted to make sure I wasn't still dreaming," Kurt admitted as Logan groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"That was yer nightmare? I thought it was somethin' serious. Well now ya know so lemme up," he grumbled as Kurt attempted to quiet him with the gesture of his three-fingered hand.  
"Now hold on, I'm still not 100% sure yet that I'm not still dreaming. I've got one more test for you," Kurt grinned as he glanced back and slyly gazed at Logan's bare feet. Wolverine's eyes widened as he saw what Kurt was looking at.

"Oh Hell no...Kurt, no! Don't do it! I can already tell ya how ticklish I am there!" Kurt smiled and quickly hopped back to secure his friend's legs as he hovered over his feet.  
"So if I were to tickle the heels...?" He teased, wiggling his fingers just inches away from the spot.  
"I'd laugh like a crazy person!"  
"So you'd be begging for mercy if I were to tickle the arches?"  
"I'll beg right now if it'll stop ya from touchin' 'em!"  
"Between the toes?"  
"Between the toes is the worst!" Kurt paused as he seemed to think this all over.  
"You have a very convincing argument, mein freund. Maybe you are as ticklish as you say." Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Great. So ya believe me?" Kurt nodded.  
"Ja, I believe you," the Elf then getting a grin on his face, "but you know me." Before Logan could protest Kurt's fingers were already scribbling all over the soles of his feet; Logan instantly bursting into howling laughter.  
"Baaahahahahahah! Kurt! No! Nohohohohoho! Stohahahahahahahooop!" The feral rolled around on his back as he beat his hands against the floor, making quite a lot of noise that was sure to attract some outsiders. When Kurt brought his tail in to slide between his toes Logan though he was going to die. He was laughing so hard that his face was beet red and sound no longer projected from out his mouth except for an occasional gasp for air. Kurt smiled, seeing that things appeared to be back to normal. Logan was still extremely ticklish so he could check that off his list. He continued to tickle the feet trapped in front of him before a large shadow cast itself over him and a booming voice yelled so loud that it nearly shook the room.

"KURT!" The Elf immediately stopped what he was doing as he turned to look up to see Hank standing over him and looking very stern.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Hank demanded as Kurt slowly crawled back from where the panting Logan lay with a sad frown. Hank still hated tickling. Maybe he was still dreaming? This was all too much! Hank's face then slowly broke into a grin as he plopped down onto his butt on the floor, extending his large feet out towards Kurt.  
"How dare you not invite me to join in these tickling festivities! I feel as if you haven't tickled me in ages!" He wiggled his toes happily as Logan caught his breath and rolled his eyes. He'd seen the two blue mutants roughhousing just the day before. Kurt had never looked happier than he did in that moment as his eyes brightened up and a grin stretched across his face a mile wide.  
"Hank! You're back!" He shouted as he plowed into the Beast with a hug as tight as he could manage. Hank looked confused.

"Back? Where did I go?" He glanced over at Logan who merely shrugged.  
"Just go with it," he muttered, vowing to never rouse Kurt from a dream ever again. Hank peeled the ecstatic Kurt off of him and held him up in front of him underneath his arms.  
"Well then...shall we?" He grinned, tickling Kurt's armpits a little as he giggled and nodded eagerly. That was all that needed to be said as Kurt easily slipped out of Hank's grasp and positioned himself over his big blue feet. He wasn't worried about sustaining any injury from Hank flailing 'cause he knew that the Beast would be happy to hold perfectly still for him. Digging one hand into each foot and flipping his tail tip wildly up and down the soles brought Hank instant pleasure. The large furry man was highly ticklish, but his love of being tickled kept him disciplined to not fight it too much. Of course he knew that Kurt's favorite part of tickling was to see the reactions so he roared with deep laughter while his feet twitched around a little and scrunched up his soles; all for show of course.

"Ahahahahahaha! Kurt! You knohohohow juhuhust what I neeheeheeheeheeed!" He allowed Kurt to hold his toes back while he wriggled his fingers under and between them, making Hank squeal in ticklish delight. Beast lay back and held his stomach as he laughed with tears rolling down his furry cheeks; Kurt making sure to cover every inch of his feet. They could keep at this for hours before they both grew tired, and with that thought Logan decided it was time for him to get out of there. Watching someone else getting tickled made him feel uncomfortable as thoughts of that happening to himself inadvertently crept into his mind.  
"Fuck this," Logan grumbled and shook his head as he went to stand up to leave. Kurt paused from his tickling as the two blue mutants looked up.  
"Logan, don't feel as if you have to leave. You are more than welcome to continue participating!" Hank smiled cheerfully, reaching over to tickle the retreating feral's stomach. Wolverine growled, but couldn't help chuckling from Hank's teasing fingers before he managed to squirm away.

"No thanks, bub. I already got my unwanted dose fer the day. You two weirdos have fun," Logan tried to stand up again, but was stopped by a large, furry hand wrapping around his bicep.  
"I insist!" Hank grinned as he pulled him over, holding him in place across his chest with one arm while Wolverine shouted and flailed ineffectively to get free. Hank's other hand started tickling his ribs, joining in Logan's laughter as Kurt had positioned himself to attack the Beast's belly. Soon Kurt was laughing with them as well; so incredibly happy that things were all back to normal.  
"I love you guys!" He shouted as his hands crept up to tickle Hank's heaving sides.  
"Bwahahahahahaha! I lohohohove you tooohooo, Kurt!" Hank laughed merrily, finding the sensitive spots on Logan's lower belly.  
"Gaahaahaahaahahaha! I hahahahate ya bohohohoth!" Logan yelled, though they knew he didn't really mean it as the furry mutants exchanged a look and laughed even more.

Hearing all the commotion, a more mellow individual quietly snuck over to the open door to Kurt's bedroom and glanced in, shivering as he saw what was going on. Forge was so ticklish that seeing the scene before him almost had him giggling himself. Heck, even just someone saying the word 'tickle' could get him all flustered. He was such easy prey for the Elf who didn't even have to actually tickle him to get him laughing. Simply saying the words 'coochie coo' or 'tickle tickle' were more than enough.  
"I'd...I'd better get out of here...before they spot me," he quietly said to himself as he slowly started to tiptoe past, but at that point he was plowed into from behind by an over-excited youth, pushing them both into the room.  
"Where are you going, Forge? Lets get in there! Every man for himself!" Bobby yelled, lightly tickling the man's ribs as they fell into the pile with Forge already screeching for mercy. Hank and Kurt were delighted with the new additions and welcomed them with wiggling fingers.

Kurt was able to show Forge who the best tickler really was, despite Forge screaming through his laughter that he had no idea what Kurt was talking about. Logan was finally able to squirm his way out of the pile with the new distractions, but not until after Hank's sharp claws had performed a thorough dance over the soles of his feet. He'd actually been saved by Bobby who wanted to tussle with the Beast; Ice Man tickling one of his large feet while Hank retaliated with some rib tickling. Everything was feeling just about perfect now. Just one person was missing. As if on cue, Scott then appeared in the room as he shouted and waved his hands at them.  
"What is going on here?! Stop this immediately! This is so childish! I can't believe you guys! You're grown men! Start acting like it! Do you think this is acceptable behavior for X-men?!" He fumed as Logan walked over to stand beside him.  
"Slim's right, guys," he said and he placed a reaffirming hand on Scott's shoulder. Cyclops was surprised with this unexpected help, but smiled anyways.

"Thank you, Logan. At least one of you has some...HEY!" Scott hollered as Logan smirked and gave him a firm shove, throwing him straight into the middle of the pile. The four mutants were on him in the blink of an eye; Hank holding his arms down while Bobby and Forge each grabbed a leg and Kurt straddled the man's waist. Scott didn't have much time to continue his lecture before he was laughing hysterically as Kurt ruthlessly tickled his armpits and ribs. The funny thing about Scott was that if he was being tickled too much he would start snorting from laughing so hard.  
"Hahahahahah...You...SNNNRK...You guhuhuhuys ahahahare getting...the wohohohorst...SNNRK...wohohorst Daahaahaahaanger Roohooom sehehehession tomohohohohohohorrow! SNNNNRK...Ahahahahall of yooohoohooou!" Scott's threats weren't taken nearly as seriously when he was under the hands of a tickler and they all just laughed at him.  
"Eh, worth it," Logan grinned as he left his teammates to their harmless fun. Scott threatening them with harsh Danger Room sessions was a regular thing and nothing to get worried about. Besides, what could be worse than tickle torture?

So yeah, I'd had this idea that I had thought about making into a short comic, but lets face it, I'd never get that done. :giggle: So a story was the next best thing. Kurt having a nightmare that everything was different than how he was used to. Forge is the king tickler in the mansion. Bobby is petrified at the thought of being tickled. Logan's not ticklish at all. Hank HATES being tickled. Poor Kurt was going to have a heart attack. :XD: But it all worked out in the end when he found out he was no longer dreaming. :D

Still working on that other story I'd mentioned in my journal so hopefully I can get some more ideas for that soon. :)


End file.
